A Thirst for Vengeance
by Erfaciel
Summary: Enemies are plotting, Billy is suffering, and Bart is stuck! Rating has been changed for implications of rape. I would like to remind everyone that this is YAOI (mm pairings). Not for the light-hearted.
1. Vengeance

Disclaimer: All Xenogears characters, names, etc., all that good stuff belongs to Squaresoft and not poor me! Don't sue, all I have is anime vidoes!  
  
A Thirst for Vengeance  
  
"Billy! Billy!" Sigurd called down the hall to the young man that was now practically running from him. "Billy! Wait!' He only quickened his pace. Sigurd, in a desperate attempt to just talk to the boy called out the first thing that came to his mind. "I know what's bothering you!" Billy stopped like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"You do?" He stuttered, turning on his heels.  
  
"Yeah," the older man signaled to the room behind him, "come in and we'll talk about it." Billy eyed him skeptically for a few moments. Then, with a cautious look down the hallway nodded his agreement and joined Sigurd in the small lounge.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Billy sat in his chair, back rigid and eyes wide. Frantic thoughts were coursing through his mind. Did Sigurd know? Was he that obvious?  
  
Would he tell?  
  
"Yeah, you've seemed a bit," Sigurd smirked, this was really an understatement, "distracted as of late."  
  
Billy was studying his shoes, trying desperately to hide the blush that was racing across his cheeks at the mere mention of his little distraction. "And you think you know why?"  
  
" No, actually, I just thought I'd use that to get you in here so that I could talk to you."  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
Sigurd laughed at the incredulous look on the boy's face, his one undamaged eye watering. This was really too funny and he was sure that someday Billy would forgive him for his little 'white lie'. He stopped laughing long enough to take a deep breath, but the look on the face of the youth across from him silenced his merriment altogether. He looked embarrassed, shamed even, and yet his blue eyes glowed with a little spark of hope.  
  
Billy finally had someone to talk to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And you've felt that way about him ever since?" Sigurd was amazed. Billy had hidden his feelings so well that not even the First Mate of the Yggdrasil had known. Until recently.  
  
"Yes." Billy let out a sigh, relieved that he had finally been able to break the impassive mask that had protected and tortured him all these years. He could see an uncomfortable look in his companion's eyes, and a cold fear suddenly froze his heart.  
  
"Do you think I'm disgusting, loving him?" His mask fell back into place as he rose from his chair. "Very well, your brother shall never know of this and you shall never see me again."  
  
"Wait, that's not what I-" Sigurd called out as he saw Billy start to leave. The silver haired boy stopped suddenly, and when he turned around with a sickened look on his face Sigurd knew why.  
  
Bart was standing in the doorway.  
  
An agonized moan escaped form Billy as he saw the object of their conversation listening in. All of his coldness, his calculating and sometimes cruel attitude towards the one he loved, all of this had been in vain. One moment of weakness had exposed his feelings, and the shocked look on Bart's face was enough to convince him that his affection was not returned.  
  
Sigurd groaned and plopped down in his chair when he saw Billy flee, pushing past Bart. Bad timing.  
  
"Sigurd, what was that all about?" Bart was staring down the hallway, shocked that the always- rational Billy Lee Black had fled from the mere sight of him. He quickly appraised himself, running through a checklist of appearances. Braid, check, pants on, check, eye patch, check. "Sigurd," he queried again, realizing that his brother was ignoring him, "what was all that about?"  
  
Sigurd started out of his daze, realizing with a start that what Bart was asking. He hadn't heard? "You mean you didn't… but you were standing there…!"  
  
"It's not like I was eavesdropping or anything!" Bart put a hand on his hip. "I'm really not THAT immature."  
  
"No, I'm not accusing you!" Sigurd was suddenly happy, and the grip that he held on Bart's arm was a bit painful. "This is the perfect opportunity. Run after him Bart, quick!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Run after him? Why?"  
  
"No time to talk about it! JUST RUN!" Bart sprinted out of the room; afraid the he might be slapped if he stayed any longer. As he was running he tried to figure out what had just happened. The look on Billy's face had been enough to break his heart, though he didn't know why an expression would affect him so much. That kid had always been able to take care of himself. But still the image plagued him. The way his silver hair had fallen over his eyes when he hung his head, and the soft from that had caresses those tempting lips…  
  
"Wait a second!" Bart stopped himself, leaving skid marks in the hallway. Where had enticing come from? He shook his head vigorously, trying to rid himself of that traitorous thought. He did NOT like Billy that way. He didn't!  
  
Did he?  
  
He shook his head again, his braid waving frantically in the air, and started to run towards the deck. He just had this feeling that Billy would be there.  
  
Frail looking hands grasped the railing, and drops of sweat fell to the sand below. Billy had run clear across the ship in a matter of seconds and he couldn't keep himself from panting as he shielded his pale blue eyes against the sun. He mentally scolded himself, barely holding back tears. He had ruined everything, letting himself slip in one moment of weakness. It was all gone now, everything he had enjoyed these past few months, and he bitterly admitted to himself that leaving was the only solution. He couldn't face the rejection; he had had enough of that in his life. His father, Prim…. One man could only take so much.  
  
"Billy Lee Black?" Someone drawled, the nonchalant voice sending chills down the gunman's spine. Billy looked up cautiously, almost falling to the deck in surprise at what he saw. Above him loomed the largest airship he had ever seen, covered in slate blue metal and glinting menacingly in the harsh sunlight. "I assume you're Billy Black/" The voice asked again, a little hint of amusement evident. Before Billy could respond, or even move, a silver claw shot from the impressive craft and captured him in its' unrelenting grip. Billy almost fainted at the pressure, feeling sure that he had heard at least one bone crack. The voice laughed maliciously and he let out a cry of pain as the claw's grip tightened.  
  
Bart stopped mid-stride, frozen in place by the scream that still echoed down the empty hallways. It was horrible, full of pain and yet echoing with remorse. "Billy." Bart breathed his pace now heightened by fear and fury. If someone had hurt that kid they would have to answer to him! He finally reached the deck, squinting against the sudden brightness. He gasped at the sight before him.  
  
Billy's feet dangled at least three feet off of the deck, kicking feebly for purchase in the air. A silver claw held him in an impossibly tight grip. The younger boy's face was even more pale than usual, and Bart thought he saw blood leaking out from under the blue cloak the gunmen always wore.  
  
"Bartholomew Fatima," a voice echoed in the desert, and Bart had a feeling that it was coming from the large ship that now overshadowed the Yggdrasil. "You don't know me my boy, but I am about to tell you why this frail child is in my grasp. You, the Crown Prince of Aveh, the one who took the life and hopes of my father, I do this all to gain revenge on you and your own. You think you can destroy a life and not pay? I'll make you pay, you miserable wretch, first through the pain of this boy," the voice stopped, shaking with rage or excitement, Bart couldn't tell, "and then, through his death." A cackle erupted from the airship above.  
  
All Bart could do was stare at Billy's pained expression, at the sweat that trickled down his cheeks. His body felt frozen, numb and unable to move, while his mind raged. Who could possibly hate him so much? Who's life had he destroyed? The prince struggled for answers and as the struggle increased so did his anger. Billy did not deserve this, not at all, and the sight of his blood dripping onto the deck, slowly forming a crimson puddle, nearly drove Bart insane with rage.  
  
"You let him go!" He bellowed.  
  
Laughter again, cruel and almost inhuman.  
  
"Bart," a weak voice interrupted the violent rage in Bart's heart, "Bart, please," He looked up to see Billy's face turned towards his, pain and sorrow written clearly across the delicate features. "Don't be angry with me, I didn't know." His voice broke into a sob.  
  
Suddenly the claw that held the silver haired boy started to retract; wrenching another cry of pain from it's captive. Again that malicious laughter filled Bart's ears, already wringing with Billy's screams.  
  
"No!" He ran after the claw, clambering across the smooth floor to reach Billy before it was too late. "NO!"  
  
He was gone, and as the evil laughter and tortured screams faded away all that Bart was left with was a pool of blood. 


	2. Reality

Disclaimers: yadda, yadda, yadda…… you've all heard it before! The only thing that belongs to me in this whole fic is the unknown villain, and the unknown traitor! (That sounds really foreboding doesn't it? mwahahaha) Thank you peeps who reviewed, I love you all!!! ^_^  
  
Some notes to you readers: First, I have never played Xenogears before, so if something seems terribly off to you tell me! I really need to know these things. Second, at the time this story takes place Sig, Bart, and the whole rest of the crew (with Billy included, obviously) are on vacation. That's why they're on the ship. Third, I'm sorry this took so long! I get kind of lazy when I start a fic, but don't worry! I will finish this! (Of course, reviews telling me that I must finish would help… hehe) And finally, fourth on my big list of 'must tell the readers', this chapter is really about introspection, and may suck because of this. I promise, the next chapter will be a big torture chapter. (and may end up being NC-17)  
  
Wow! That was long! I'm done talking now, so on with the story!  
  
PS/sorry, one last thing…. ***** denotes a change in scene  
  
  
  
A Thirst for Vengeance: Chapter Two  
  
Chains. Cold, hard metal digging into the tender flesh of his wrists and ankles. What was going on? Billy strained to move but stopped with he felt warm blood flowing down his bare arms and smearing across his chest. Bare arms? The darkness around him was stifling, but even with the lack of light he could tell that all he wore was a tattered pair of pants.  
  
"Comfortable?" That same voice.  
  
Light flooded the room and Billy fought hard to keep his eyes open against the pain. He was crucified in mid-air, the chains on his wrists the only things suspending him from the ceiling. He ankles were chained as well, holding his feet in a forced stretch.  
  
"I imagine not," a cruel laugh, "I suppose that was a silly question."  
  
The chained man searched for the source of the cold voice in the still distinct shadows of the room, and locked his eyes on a far corner when he saw movement. Something flashed, glinting in the light, and was gone. Rage flooded Billy's thoughts at the cowardice that his captor displayed, not even showing himself to his chained victim.  
  
"Where are you?" His angry cry echoed in the seemingly empty room. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You want to know where I am?" Searing pain tore across the boy's bare back, the tearing and burning nearly knocking Billy unconscious. He bit back a cry of pain.  
  
"You're a strong one, aren't you?" The voice sounded disappointed, almost angry. "No screams? Oh well, we can fix that."  
  
Agonized screams cut through the night air, echoing in the desolate corridors of the desert compound.  
  
"Bart, help me…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bart, help me…  
  
Bart's head snapped up from it's resting place on Sigurd's desk. He listened hard, but that cry, that heart-wrenching scream, was gone. He sighed for about the fortieth time that night and let his head fall back to the desk.  
  
"Bartolomei?" Once again Bart was awakened from his reverie, but this time the voice that was calling him was coming from someone he could see.  
  
"Sig." His voice came out as a sigh, his one bright blue eye opening lazily.  
  
The older man sighed as well, taking in the scene before him with a sad glance. His younger brother rested listlessly against his mahogany desk, blonde braid dangling off the edge. His eye, that shockingly blue orb that identified him as a Fatima, was wet with unshed tears. He had known that their Etone friend had had a special relationship with Bart, but he had never though that the future king would be so devastated over the loss of someone that teased him constantly. But then again, the thought of Billy being in love with his younger brother had never crossed his mind either.  
  
Maybe Bart felt the same way.  
  
"Sig?" He looked up at the sound of his name. Bart was looking at him like he was in another world. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." The silver haired man took a seat beside Bart, pulling the chair forward so that he could rest a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It seems that you were busy doing the same."  
  
Another sigh. Bart turned away, trying to hide the tears that were sliding down his cheek. How unlike him. Bart, the rash pirate that kept everyone guessing, acting like a woman. He laughed at that; his chuckle sounding forced even to his ears. "Yeah. This whole think just bothers me."  
  
"I see, would you like someone to talk to?"  
  
"Talk to?" He spat those words, sarcasm and anger infusing his tone with menace. "Billy has been kidnapped, is probably dead, and you want me to TALK?!" Bart saw too late the hurt look on his brother's face. Before he knew that his last words had come out as a yell Sigurd had stood and backhanded him.  
  
"You think this is easy for the rest of us?" Sigurd hissed as Bart's hand made it's way to his bruised face. He softened as he saw the tear tracks down the fair cheeks, wishing that he could take back the blow. "I'm sorry Bart, it's just that…"  
  
"It's ok." Bart's shaky voice interrupted his apology. "I should be the one apologizing, I don't know what came over me. It's just that I feel like I lost the only thing in the world that mattered, and I don't why I miss him so much!" He choked down a sob at the last words, not wanting to show anymore weakness. A strong arm encircled his shoulder and he could barely hold it in anymore.  
  
"That tends to happen when we lose the one we love." He let his words sink in as he gently brushed his brother's hair with his gloved hand. After a few minutes the body in his arms relaxed a little, though Sigurd still sensed that his little brother was not going to cry anymore in front of him.  
  
"Sigurd?"  
  
"Hm?" He looked down at the blonde haired youth. A slightly red eye gazed back up at him.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
The taller man chuckled. "I said, that tends to happen when we lose the one we love."  
  
Bart sat still for a few moments, processing what his elder brother had said. "The one I love?"  
  
"Yes, Billy. The one you love."  
  
"I don't love Billy!" the blonde haired boy sputtered, pulling back from his brother's arms.  
  
"Uh-huh. Then why were you crying?"  
  
Bart looked blankly at him for a while. Then the brightest blush Sigurd had ever seen spread across the young prince's cheeks. "Crying? Come on Sig, since when did I cry? It doesn't fit a pirate." Sigurd tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hold back a chuckle.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," Bart hissed, "it's not like he loves me back or anything."  
  
Sigurd was shocked by the admission in that statement and also by how blind his brother must be. Maybe Billy should have sent flowers, he mused. He was about to admonish Bart for being so clueless, but realized that he too had failed to notice Billy's feelings. Or Bart's, f or that matter.  
  
"…and even if he did, there's not really anything we could do about it. I do have to marry Margie after all…"  
  
Sigurd sighed. "I think Margie would understand if you just explained." He knew that Margie would understand, but he also knew that Bart would never even think of talking to Margie about Billy unless he gave him reason enough to. "Don't you want to be with Billy?"  
  
Pain crossed like a cloud over the sun haired youth's bright eyes. Did he? Billy had been through so much, and Bart had never done anything but make it worse. "Do you remember when Billy told us about the whole male prostitute thing? I'm afraid that I'd end up doing the same thing, that he wouldn't want me..."  
  
"Stop talking like that!" Sigurd snapped, realizing where his younger brother was going with this. "He loves you, more than anything. Take it from me," he added, seeing the incredulous look on Bart's face, "he would do anything for you. He has never seen you like that Bart, not even for a second. You think you can make him feel like that little boy who almost took money for other's pleasure? You can't."  
  
'Really?" He looked down at Bart, who was staring at the floor.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"I wish you were right." Bart looked up at his brother's kind face, a smile threatening to break through his angry facade. If only Sigurd could be right, everything would be perfect.  
  
When they got Billy back, that was. The realization of just where they were and what had just happened brought him back to reality. He gasped, trying to stop from grabbing his beloved whip and beating the nearest piece of furniture with it. The frustration that had been building inside of him threatened to break out with every mention of the Etone's name. What was he going to do, what could he do?  
  
The silver haired man, seeing that his younger brother was about to break something, was about to give some comfort to Bart when a crewman burst into the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
With a hasty salute the officer handed an official looking document over and left the room with a more than relieved sigh. Nobody wanted to be around Sigurd when things went wrong; that man could hide a nasty temper behind his tanned façade, and right about now everything was going wrong. And that was not even mentioning how far away you wanted to be when the Young Master had his hand on his whip like that.  
  
"Ye gods…."  
  
"What is it Sig?" Bart leaned over, pushing his hair out of his face and trying to steal a peek at the paper over Sigurd's shoulder. He saw a crest; it looked like the Fatima crest, and some other official seal. It looked like…  
  
"Margie?!" It was the official seal of the Holy Mother of Nisan, Mother Marguerite, his little cousin Margie. He groaned, realizing that Murphy's Law had fully kicked in at this point. He was already battling himself over his feelings for the petite gunmen, and now the very obstacle that stood between him and Billy was coming for a friendly visit. "Why?"  
  
"She says that she just wants to see us, to take a break from her duties."  
  
Another groan, "Perfect timing."  
  
A comforting hand was laid on Bart's shoulder and two blue eyes met. "This would be a good time to tell her."  
  
"Tell her?" The young prince furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to fathom telling Margie about his homosexual tendencies at a time like this. "Now? We have more important things to worry about! Billy…"  
  
"Billy will be just as heartbroken as he is now if he comes back to rejection. Come on Bartolomei, you need to sort through your own feelings, for Billy and Margie's sakes." He shook his head, silver hair waving behind him. "And you need to do it fast, Margie will be here tomorrow."  
  
The prince sighed, rubbing his sore eyes and wishing no more than to sleep right now. Why must everything in his life go wrong at once? He saw again that look on Billy's face, the complete and utter desperation that had ravaged his fine features. Anger rose, and Bartolomei Fatima made a decision. "Sigurd, I love Billy, and nothing is going to keep me from saving him!" Sigurd stared at him, jaw nearly hitting the floor. "When Margie comes, give me an hour alone with her. I'm sorry to do this to her, but it must be done and fast. In the meantime, I want someone to research all of my enemies." He snarled, eyes glinting with hatred and hands twitching at his sides, "and find out who has Billy."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A small laugh echoed down the hallway outside of the room in which the two Fatimas conversed. So, the captain loved that weak little thing after all, and the silver haired youth had a dirty little secret that would open him up to greater torture than he had ever imagined. The figure that had been eavesdropping on Bart and Sigurd walked down that empty hallway, still laughing softly to himself.  
  
The Master would definitely be pleased. 


	3. Secrets

Oh my gosh, she has another chapter up! ^_^ Yes, yes, I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long, I think that I just hit a slump. Anyway, chapter three is up now and it won't be too long until chapter 4!  
  
I have decided to push the big torture chapter back because I wanted some advice. My friend coughDEANcough has been bugging me to make this story a non-con NC-17 torture fic, which I can very well do; it's just that I'm not sure if everyone would be pleased with that. Would you guys mind? Do you want that? I'm willing if you are! ^_~  
  
Ok, standard disclaimers apply. Don't sue, all you'll get out of me is lint and some old gum. (just kidding, but still, don't sue!) Oh yeah, and *** denotes scene change.  
  
A Thirst for Vengeance: Chapter Three  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
Bart clamped his hands over his ears as Margie started one of her fits. He rolled his eyes at her continued rambling. He ears were finally released as Margie grabbed his hands and pulled. She then proceeded to yell in his ear.  
  
"How could you let this happen?"  
  
"Hey! It's not like I let him get kidnapped or anything!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He still felt the biting cold of his metal restraints, but the fire in his back was demanding more of his attention. Whatever his captor had used on him hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He groaned, disrupting the silence, and as he hung there in the gray light of his prison he had to fight back tears.  
  
"Delicious." Billy's head snapped up at that voice. He stretched his mouth into a feral grin, trying to appear strong and unaffected but not yet trusting his voice. The other man's voice chuckled, sounding strangely delighted, and for the first time in the young gunman's life his blood froze in pure fear.  
  
His face must have betrayed his dismay. The disturbing chuckle erupted into a demented cackling and someone abruptly stepped from the shadows. Billy's pale eyes widened in shocked recognition as a gasp of surprise caught in his dry throat.  
  
"Surprised? Oh, don't look so shocked my dear, I knew you would at least recognize the face. You saw my mirror image after all," the man's face contorted, whether in pain of glee Billy couldn't tell, and then smoothed into cruel lines once again, "and then you killed him."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sigurd burst in upon the shouting match between Bart and Margie and had to physically separate the two. "Fighting? At a time like this? Don't you two know that there are more important things to worry about?"  
  
"Of course, Sigurd. We knew that." Margie shot Bart a look, who immediately pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "I was just asking Bart how he could have let this happen."  
  
Now it was Bart's turn to throw her a look. "Like I was saying, I didn't let him go, he was kidnapped! Besides," he gruffly crossed his arms; "I was confused at the time." She looked at him incredulously; knowing that Bart Fatima would never use confusion as an excuse not to act. She looked to Sigurd, and then back to Bart, who noticed her doubtful glance and went on to explain how this had all started. Sigurd nodded in accord to his description of Billy's flight from that very room, and his own push to get Bart running after him. After the end of this little retelling Margie was smiling knowingly and neither of the two Fatima brothers could figure out why.  
  
"It's about time you two figured it out." She said in answer to their questioning stares, She blushed and giggled as she remembered how she had found out about the feelings Billy had for her older (though not necessarily more mature) cousin. As Sigurd winked knowingly at her she started to explain how she knew.  
  
She crept into his room, quickly entering from the crowded hallway. She felt ashamed for a moment, sneaking around in Billy's room like this, but it passed as soon as she remembered why she was here. She was a girl on a mission, a girl intent on finding out why her cousin and her friend didn't get along and how she could fix it so that they did.  
  
Deciding that her first order of business would be to explore, she stood up slowly and looked around. It felt as if she had just entered a convent. Everything was tidy, nothing extraordinary presented itself to her except the perfectness of everything. Nothing littered the desk, no wrinkles ruined the perfect smoothness of the bed, everything was how it should be. "Yeah," she mused, "if you're dead maybe." Even the air seemed to be filled with a sense of order.  
  
This was Billy all right.  
  
Shaking off the cold, empty feeling that the room filled her with, she proceeded to delve into the few personal artifacts that were in sight. A book; non-religious (which made her stop for a moment, surprised, before she remembered that religion now held nothing for her Etone friend), a few packs of bullets, and a key. She held the key longer than she had the other things, turning the petite golden object in her fingers wonderingly. It was beautiful, miniature jewels sparkling in the soft afternoon sun that crept in through the half-shaded window. "I wonder what this is to." She said aloud.  
  
"Wait a moment, I need something in my room." A voice called right outside the door. Margie panicked, hastily dropping the key and rushing to hide under the only protection, the bed. A few seconds later the door was opened and Billy walked slowly into the room. She watched his dirt free shoes scuff lightly across the carpet and finally stop before the bedside table on which she had dropped the key. "Aha, there you are." Again the feet moved, stopping this time in front of the desk. Margie heard him sit down and squirmed to get a better view.  
  
A drawer came into view, pulled out completely. She craned her head even further and was shocked to see Billy with his arm up to the elbow in the desk. What in the world was he doing? She only had to wonder for a few moments because his hand soon appeared. It was holding something, and she almost gasped when she saw what it was.  
  
Billy kept a diary?  
  
He grinned a little, and using the key that Margie had admired so much, unlatched a delicate lock and proceeded to hastily scrawl a few words on a book-marked page. After that was done he seemed satisfied, closing the small book and re-hiding it.  
  
Margie could hardly contain her curiosity. As soon as she heard the door click she was out from under the bed and on her knees before the desk. Billy had left the key there, so all she had to was figure out where in that pesky drawer hole her treasure was. She pulled the drawer out, laying it carefully on the floor, and began to search. Her hand finally felt a leathery spine.  
  
"I've found you!" With that gleeful proclamation she inserted the key, turned the lock, and began to shamelessly peruse the contents of what she now knew was, obviously, a diary.  
  
After several minutes of rather uninteresting reading she came upon an entry that caught her eye, not because it was particularly long or anything like that, but because the first few words were in bolder ink than the rest of the diary.  
  
I have fallen in love with the one person that I never expected to even cherish a friendship with, Bartolomei Fatima.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For the first time since his capture Billy allowed himself the release of a scream. The biting weapon snapped again as the crazed man who held him captive repeated his of murder accusations. Billy couldn't handle the pain any longer, and as the cool strength he has always counted on started to fail all he could utter besides the screams that tore at his throat was one word, "Bart…. Bart…"  
  
"That weakling? You call for that weakling? He won't help you." The other man moved to face him and cupped his chin almost affectionately. "The King and the Whore, it'll never happen."  
  
The sobs that had been threatening his façade finally broke the emotional barrier, and the former Etone's pale face quickly became streaked with tears. This man, this monster, he knew! He knew! Billy had hidden that particularly painful memory from all but a few people. People that would never betray him.  
  
Or, so he thought.  
  
"Wondering how I knew?" That all too familiar face twisted into a malicious smirk. "Let's just say that a certain blonde friend of yours has been a little indiscreet. But not to worry my little prostitute, if he won't treat you the way you deserve to be treated then I will!" And with that terrible speech the man grabbed Billy, jerking at his chains as he pulled him into his arms. He pushed his lips to the trembling boy's face and used his tongue to invade not only Billy's mouth, but his mind as well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A diary?"  
  
"Yes Bart, for the hundredth time…"  
  
"But, a diary? Mr. 'all I need is my gun' keeps a diary?"  
  
"Kept a diary. After I found it he decided to give up that practice."  
  
"It's still hard to believe. Plus," Bart still had trouble grasping the fact that Billy would actually write something like 'I love Bartolomei Fatima', let alone feel it; "it's even harder to believe that he wrote that about me."  
  
"He wrote stuff like that quite a lot actually." She smiled as Bart furiously tried to hide a blush and as Sigurd just laughed. She went on to point out the fact that Billy hadn't always written things that were complimentary  
  
Bart just glared and prepared to say something particularly nasty to his 'dear' little cousin…  
  
He was interrupted by a crewman bursting into the room, holding a single sheet of paper and trying to catch his breath. 'He must have run from the control room.' Sigurd thought. He looked the man over; recognizing him as one of the only members of their crew that Billy had ever talked to more than was necessary. The man was tall, not unlike Bart, and was rather stocky with dull gray eyes and sandy blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Captain," the man breathed, bowing solemnly to the Nissan Mother and saluting both his Captain and his First Mate, "we have him. We know who kidnapped Master Black."  
  
Ok, I have found out that I cannot, by any means, get rid of this annoying little line! ARG! So, I'll just have to make the best of it. I forgot, in my ramblings before the chapter, that italics=flashback. Sorry, but now you know!  
  
Stay tuned for next week's (I hope) chapter of: A Thirst for Vengeance! 


	4. A Bloody Standstill

A Thirst for Vengeance Ch. 4: A Bloody Standstill 

By Erfaciel 

Rating: R for YAOI, violence, implications of rape, and general nastiness. 

A/N: Dear Gods, this story still exists?! * sweatdrops * I doubt that anyone's reading this, but if they are, thank you for hanging in there and I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in like a year. This chapter seems to me to be a bit different from the others, and if I've made mistakes or caused OOCness, feel free to reprimand me! ^_~ Dedicated to Dean-chan, as always.

Disclaimer: If it were mine, would I even worry about OOCness? Didn't think so.

~~~~~~~~~

The three gathered in the small room gasped collectively, only surprise preventing them from jumping the panting crewman. Bart was the first to act, propelling himself over a desk and grabbing the little slip of paper that held the name of his enemy. 

"It can't be," he breathed. Despite his shock the harshly scrawled name remained, the black ink glaring from the stark white of the paper. Bart continued to stare, refusing to believe. He grabbed the man's collar in a fit of action. "Are you sure?!" 

"Yes! Yes, sir. We checked a dozen times and he is the only one capable.." 

"Bart!" Sigurd's stern cry broke Bart's choking hold. The man hastily backed away, rubbing his sore neck. "Tell us what it says." The older Fatima said calmly. Bart just glared and thrust the slip at his brother. 

Margie and Sigurd started as he read the name aloud. "Radu Shakhan." 

Just hearing the name was enough to make the young prince of Aveh shudder in rage. They had defeated a man of that name already, a piece of scum that didn't even deserve the simplistic burial that had been accorded to him. Bart clenched his teeth in a frightening grimace, remembering the suffering that had been dealt to him and his country at the hands of that _monster_. To think that someone was sick enough to lay claim to that name was hard to believe, but it was well nigh impossible to comprehend the twisted mind that would also want to kidnap an innocent soul like Billy Lee Black. 

A calm voice and a gentle hand on his tense shoulder brought him back to reality. Margie's doll-like face smiled up at him, only the glimmer of tears in her eyes giving away her distress. They communicated wordlessly, Margie easing the inner turmoil of her rash cousin. When he was calm enough he smiled his thanks to her. He then turned to the still shaking crewman, fighting to keep from demanding answers. "Do we have anymore information?" 

"We are looking my Lord," he started. He stopped, though, fearing another ambush from the tensed prince. 

"Go on," Sigurd said kindly, stepping between him and the seething Bart. 

"We do not know where he is, but some of the best minds are looking for a possible hideout. We've narrowed it down to five or six locations.." 

"FIVE OR SIX?" Bart cried, unable to keep himself in check. "Five or six?! We don't have time-!" 

"Thank you," Sigurd interrupted quickly, his eye on his irate younger brother. "Please come to us when you have more information. What was your name?" 

"Sinn." 

"Yes, Sinn. Thank you, that will be all." Sinn nodded, his sandy hair falling to cover his eyes as he beat a hasty retreat. He scurried down the hallway, hastily checking to see that he wasn't followed as he slid into his quarters. 

"You're welcome," he smirked to the empty air as he sat at his desk. A strange device covered the surface, deceptive in its beauty. He knew the true nature of its gleaming gears, however, and was quick to start it up. His master would not be pleased if he was late with his report. 

"Sinn," a calm voice echoed in his small chambers, "tell me what you have learned." 

He related the meeting into a funnel shaped device, smiling at the pleased cackle that erupted from the other end of the line. "I believe they will shortly be on their way Master." 

"Good," the voice was still filled with laughter, though it invoked cold chills rather than joy. "I am eager to see them, though our guest is not quite prepared." 

Sinn laughed as well. "Do not worry Master, I have a plan." With that he snapped the machine closed, already assured of his Master's approval. 

************************************************************************ 

The man turned away from his machine, smirking with the assumption of victory. Ah, the clever little princeling was on his way, was he? Everything was going according to plan… 

Even his hostage was playing his part nicely. 

Billy's breath was ragged, each one sounding harsh, as if ripped from his lungs. His proud head hung, chin kissing the unmarred skin over his chest. White hair was soaked with sweat and his eyes, if open, were glazed with pain that made his whole body feel like it was on fire. He was barely conscious, his mind fixed on the 'drip, drip' of his own warm blood upon the tile floor from between his now naked legs and his whip-marked back. The pattern burned itself into his ears, a small droplet and then a trickle, depending on which wound his breathing ripped open. 

All in all, it was a beautiful sight, Radu thought. 

"My little whore," he drawled, stepping slowly over the spreading crimson stain, "did you hear the good news? Lover boy is on his way." 

Billy slowly raised his head, awareness dawning in his haunted eyes. 

"But," he stopped in front of the boy, running a hand along his tear-stained cheek in a mockery of affection, "all he will find is a ruined shell of a slut. "He'll come, and when he does-" 

"Shh," Radu silenced the ex-priest with a finger laid delicately over the pale lips. Billy glared; ready to bite the offending digit if that was his only recourse. His captor, however, just smiled. "Little boys shouldn't speak of what they don't know. Bartolomei is on his way, yes, but we still have time. After all, " his smile widened into a psychotic grimace, "I'm not done with you yet." 

Billy growled. Pulling at his chains cracked the scabs on his raw back and caused pain to shoot threw his lower body but he didn't care, this bastard was going to kill him and use his death against the one person outside of his family that he had ever fully loved! He struggled, the room filled with violent clanking as he strove to reach Radu. The older man laughed. "I'll kill you!" Billy screamed, seeing that his struggle was futile. 

"Tsk, tsk," Radu stepped back, surveying his victim like a wild animal did its prey. "You're a bit too lively I think. I do need you to be dying and broken rather than fighting. Our little hero needs to see you used like you were meant to be, whore." Fingers skimmed over Billy's flanks, drawing themselves through his blood. Billy hissed and jerked forward. Radu smacked him, drawing and a small cry from his victim. He then crossed briskly to a dark corner, mumbling to himself and picking up something that looked anything but harmless. "And I'm the one who's going to be doing the killing around here." 

Billy tried to endure the beating without screaming, and he succeeded only by biting his lip until the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He refused to show any weakness anymore. If this maniac wanted him dead, fine. But he would never, _never_, let anyone see him broken. "I'm…not...going…to let…let you use me!" He gasped out. 

His torturer smiled slowly, drawing back for a moment before commencing to beat his hapless victim harder than ever before. "We'll see about that."

Renewed screams filled the air, sounding like music to Radu's ears. 

***************************************************************************************************************

He was just so frustrated! He didn't mean to pace and make his brother and cousin, who were watching him anxiously, dizzy, but he was restless and had to get it out of his system somehow. Bart fiddled with the end of his sun-kissed braid. Where was he? That damn crewman was supposed to be back with a location an hour ago- 

"Sir!" Said crewman, whom Bart remembered was called Sinn, burst threw the door. He immediately found himself pinned to a wall for the second time that day with a very furious one-eyed gaze locked onto his face. 

"You're late." The prince ground out. The other man managed a weak whimper. 

Sigurd and Margie eyed each other and sighed. "Bart!" Margie called in a stern voice. 

"What?" 

"Get off of him before I have Sigurd drag you away and lock you in your room."

"You wouldn't!" 

Margie raised a dark eyebrow and sagely nodded her head as Bart smiled disarmingly and let the man go. "Now," she turned to Sinn, "what news?" 

"My Lady," Sinn bowed, "we have his location." 

Bart was once again in his face, expression anxious but seemingly not angry. 'Where is he? How far away is it? Will it take long to get there?" Sinn merely handed him a map. He spread it out on a nearby table and followed the crewman's pointing finger as Margie and Sigurd crowded in around him. "That's nearly a two day's flight!" 

Sigurd reprimanded him for whining and dismissed Sinn with quiet thanks. The man bowed and was almost to the door when the ship lurched violently and they were all thrown to the floor. Alarms shrieked and even Margie, not exactly the most experienced person when it came to ships, knew that they had crashed. 

As Bart screamed for an update into the ship's intercom, Sinn smiled secretively behind his hand. "My best is done for you, Master."


End file.
